This application relates to a horizontally extending wall fastener for properly positioning a wall surround relative to a tub.
Modern bathrooms are often formed by molded plastic tubs, and matching tub surrounds that provide covering for the walls above a tub area. Typically, the tub is formed as one piece, and the walls are formed of two or three pieces. The several pieces must be secured together. It is typical that the tub has been provided with a nailing flange that is nailed to studs on a structural wall. The surround wall is then adhered to the tub by some form of adhesive connection. It is also typical that the tub is formed of some stop surface such that the wall can abut the stop surface to position the two parts.
It would be desirable to form a more secure and simple construction.